


Tear in my Heart

by whatever_im_trash



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatever_im_trash/pseuds/whatever_im_trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca really likes twenty one pilots</p>
<p>//</p>
<p>Prompt from Tumblr: "Can I kiss you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tear in my Heart

Beca liked Twenty One Pilots, like,  _a lot_. The month their new album ‘Blurryface’ came out, that’s all she would listen to. Needless to say most of the Bella’s were highly annoyed with their captain as the songs played throughout  the house time and time again. Chloe on the other had thought it was aca-adorable. Okay, fine maybe she was a bit biased, but her girlfriend was aca-adorable.

They had been ‘Bhloe’, dubbed that by Fat Amy, for almost a year now. With their anniversary approaching rapidly, Chloe was getting nervous. The couple had agreed to not buy each other presents this year.

Chloe could not for the life of her figure out what to get her favorite DJ. She had thought of just writing a really long love letter to Beca. But that, well it just wasn’t Beca. The ginger thought about making a scrapbook, but that was something she would like not Beca.

The ginger had pestered Beca to try and figure out what she was doing, but being the stubborn little shit she was Beca didn’t let one thing slip.

Hell, Chloe was so lost on what to do she even talked to Aubrey about it. Not that her best friend was much help. Aubrey thought Chloe could do better than the tiny girl with ear monstrosities. But of course Chloe just ignored Aubrey’s protest, even if the blonde always ended her complaining with _“Well if you’re happy, I guess its okay.”_

Chloe was out running one morning when ‘Tear in My Heart’ came on streaming through her ear buds. Her face broke out in a huge grin. Of course Beca would some how manage to slip the song on to her Ipod. It was their favorite, if it came on the two would stop in whatever they were doing and sing along at the top of their lungs.

It happened once in the middle of a dinner out with Chloe’s parents. The song had started while Chloe had been in the bathroom fixing her hair and makeup. She quietly sung along to the song abandoning the attempts to get her hair to do what she wanted and headed straight back to the table. She was meet by Beca as soon as she was in sight, the smaller girl rushing over linking their hands, both of them singing quietly. Chloe had been slightly aware of her parents watching them, but all she really cared about what Beca’s voice getting louder. The two of them had slowly increased the volume of their voices till they were on full blast. The few tables that had people erupted into clapping when they had finished their song. Chloe just stood there her hands still linked with Beca’s as everyone went back to their own dinners.

_“God Can I kiss you?”_  Beca’s words had shocked Chloe at the time, with her parents still watching them and all. Chloe nodded yes anyways because Chloe would comply to anything Beca asked. The kiss had been sweet and heavy, leaving Chloe blushing as they sat back down to finish dinner.

Chloe wasn’t sure when she had stopped running, the ginger laid out on the campus green smiling like an idiot. But it didn’t matter because she knew exactly what to do for Beca.

Recording a song couldn’t be that difficult right? 

**Author's Note:**

> HMU on tumblr @ whatever-im-trash.tumblr.com


End file.
